


melt the ice in her veins

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold water was heaven and hell at the same time, a welcome reprieve from the always-hell her post-Aether body seemed to be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	melt the ice in her veins

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Jane - cold.

“Jane?  Are you okay?”

Jane startled at Darcy’s voice, her already-shivering body shaking harder.  “I’m f-fine,” she said, teeth chattering, and closed her eyes and she leaned her head back against the shower wall.  The cold water was heaven and hell at the same time, a welcome reprieve from the always-hell her post-Aether body seemed to be in.  She was always too hot, too sticky, too angry, and _nothing_ helped.

Darcy opened the bathroom door.  “Shit, Jane.  Are you taking a cold shower?”

“I’m fine,” Jane repeated, the cold water running down her red cheeks.  “Don’t worry about me.”

Darcy left and Jane closed her eyes again.  But minutes later, the door opened once more, and the shower curtain was pulled back slowly.

“Darcy, seriously, just leave me alone,” Jane said, hugging her knees to her chest.  She opened her eyes to see Darcy take one hesitant step into the tub, clad in her red and black one-piece bathing suit she only used for the apartment pool.  “What are you doing?”

“I always told you I’d be there for you,” Darcy said, gasping at the cold spray.  “Balls, this is freezing!”  She sat down gingerly next to Jane, curling into her side. 

Jane sighed, resting her head on Darcy’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the chilled skin.  “Thank you,” she whispered, twining their fingers together.

“Any time, boss,” Darcy said, turning the water heat up only a tiny, tiny bit.


End file.
